


Nightmares

by DetectiveMagnum



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveMagnum/pseuds/DetectiveMagnum
Summary: Although Juliet’s kidnapping & Thomas's ordeal with the SUV was over they were both too paranoid to think it was over with.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas sighed heavily as he collapsed into the Ferrari, tiredness sweeping over him until it settled into his bones. 

There was nothing more he loved than helping people who needed his help. 

They could barely keep up with the sudden onslaught of clients coming their way. Both of them solved a number of cases, ranging from theft and missing persons to infidelity and even a case for the island’s favourite pet detective. 

They were glad to have an steady stream of clients coming their way. 

Both Juliet and Thomas were like ships passing through the night, going days without either talking or seeing each other. 

Thomas longed to call his partner and tell her that he was on his way home, he longed to tell her that he missed her presence. They made each other better detectives and even better themselves. 

Juliet sighed heavily as she climbed into her Range Rover, her head coming to rest against her arms on the steering wheel. 

She could feel the exhaustion settling into her bones, Juliet hadn’t felt this tired since leaving MI6. 

This past week was one of the busiest since leaving the security service, but Juliet was in her element, even though she was more used to espionage and taking out the next threat, she was more than happy tracking down precious gems which belonged to generations upon generations of families or even reuniting loved ones back together. 

Juliet missed her partner. 

For the first time in a long time she could finally admit it especially to herself. 

Juliet missed his presence, she missed their playful banter and she especially missed how they bounced off one another. They made each other better without even realising it. 

After her kidnapping Juliet knew they were getting closer as friends as well as partners. They had started sleeping side by side so that both of them could get some quality sleep, although her ordeal with the kidnapping and his ordeal with the white SUV were both finally over, they were both too paranoid to stop thinking that it wasn’t the end. 

Somehow Juliet had made it back to Robin’s Nest in one piece without causing an accident or being in the middle of one. As there was no sign of the red Ferrari sitting in the drive she tried to hide her disappointment as she ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach at the fact that Magnum still wasn’t back. 

Thomas was on the other side of the island and in a local dive bar, thankful that no one knew his name or his occupation. He wasn’t in the greatest of moods, after his phone dying, an cheating spouse took out his anger on him leaving him with yet another panda eye. 

He wanted to call Juliet. He wanted to let her know what happened but they hadn’t seen each other in a week. 

Thomas sighed as he dragged himself into the Ferrari as he headed back towards Robin’s Nest. 

It was late. 

Thomas didn’t know whether to start calling it night or the morning. All he wanted was to sleep – if he could get any that is – and not emerge until well into the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet couldn’t sleep. 

She hated the tossing and turning, hated the restlessness but most importantly she hated being alone. 

Juliet hated being alone, she hated the way doubts and fears could creep up on you and make you second guess everything. She rolled over and sighed, the red numbers belonging to her partners alarm clock mocking her in the early hours. 

Juliet couldn’t sleep and it was all Magnums fault. 

Thomas Magnum couldn’t wait until he collapsed into his bed and not move until the following afternoon. 

He loved how the moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light and he loved how his body could sink right into the mattress especially if his partner was right besides him. 

It was nearing three in the morning when Thomas dragged himself through his bedroom door thinking of nothing more than to sleep. 

Juliet was awake when Magnum barged himself through his bedroom door, her heart stopping at the image which was presented before her. Since the bedroom curtains were still open the moonlight helped to see her partner. 

“Where have you been?” 

Juliet asked in a quiet tone as she stood and walked towards him, not wanting to spook him. 

Thomas shrugged in response as he all but crushed Juliet against his chest. His own body shaking as he held on tight, with one hand in her short blonde curls as his other was wrapped around her back. 

Higgins frowned against the collarbone of her partner, something obviously happened that he refused to talk about as normally she couldn’t get him to be quiet. 

Once his hold on her had loosened, Juliet grabbed his hand as her other went to his chin, forcing him to look at her and finding a black eye was forming. 

“Who did this? A client?” 

Juliet couldn’t help herself as she could feel her anger building up, even though he could look after himself she still worried about him. 

Thomas shook his head freeing himself from her grasp. 

“No. A clients ex husband.” 

Juliet frowned as she knew from experience that when someone got their pride handed to them they weren’t very talkative and Thomas was a prime example. 

Ignoring the smell of beer and cheap perfume clinging to his shirt, Juliet took a step back from him and shook her head. 

“Get rid of the shirt Thomas and get into bed.” 

Thomas nodded as he knew why Juliet stepped back from him and his stomach sank in realisation. His shirt was already off before he even reached the bathroom. 

Juliet watched Thomas walked towards the bathroom as she tried to get a handle on her emotions. This was ridiculous, she was not upset at the fact that Magnum flirted with someone, she was not upset at how long it took for him to come home. 

She was not upset. 

It wasn’t long until Thomas joined her in bed, Juliet relishing the fact that he had showered. The smell of cheap perfume and beer had vanished and in its place was the scent of his body wash and found she couldn’t get enough. 

Once they were both settled under the covers, their hands sought out the other as it wasn’t long until both of them were fast asleep.


End file.
